Just say yes
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A cute little one-shot that's been bouncing around my head for a while.  Beast Boy and Raven with music.


Just say yes

Raven sat in the karaoke bar, glaring at Starfire. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"But friend Raven, you said you'd been feeling down. Singing gives the heart wings."

"I am not getting up there and singing."

"COme now, friend Raven, you must, as you say, cut the loosing." Starfire smiled. "I shall go first, and then you will join me, yes?" Not waiting for a response, Star leapt to the stage and grabbed the mike. She let loose with an enthusiastic rendition of "Every Time We Touch."

*Three guesses who she's singing about,* Raven thought to herself. *THen again...maybe it might be fun...* Against her better judgement, she joined Star for the next song, and actually enjoyed singing "Girls just wanna have fun." Then Star selected another song and left the stage.

"This one is yours, Raven."

As the guitar music began, she glared at Starfire. She knew this song. "I'll get you for this, Star."

"Promise?" she asked pleasently.

Rolling her eyes, Raven readied herself for this song.

"We were both young when I first saw you,  
>I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,"<p>

She closed her eyes, and unbeknownst to her, the flashback did indeed start, as a magic window opened behind her as her thoughts and memories made themselves known to the audience...including one unexpected guest.

"I'm standing there,  
>On a balcony in summer air"<p>

The day she first joined the Titans.

"See the lights,  
>See the party, the ball gowns,<br>See you make your way through the crowd,  
>And say hello,"<p>

Beast Boy makes his first joke, about 'if you like sun, beaches...'

"Little did I know That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,"

When Beast Boy tried to get her to be happy after she 'nuked' Doctor Light, then went into her mirror.

"And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet"

When her Rage, in the form of her father, attacked him and Cyborg.

"And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go"

WHen she tried to send them out of her mind, to save them.

"And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone"

He wouldn't leave. He stayed for her.

"I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You be the prince and I'll be the princess"

He caught her as she fell.

"It's a love story, baby just say yes."

When the Beast came out, he protected her.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew"

When she went to see him afterwards, to help him through it.

"So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while"

WHen she hugged him after Malchior, when he told her she wasn't alone.

"Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter"

When the prophecy came true, and the markings appeared.

"And my daddy said stay away from Juliet"

Trigon's ascension.

"But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go"

When she vanished into the magic...she held onto the penny to the last moment. Remembering this, she fingered the charm she wore under her clothes...a simple leather pouch, holding a simple penny.

"And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes"

The Brotherhood battles...when she saw what he was really made of.

"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel"

Every quiet moment they had...and the interruptions that ruined them.

"This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes"

As her memories caught up to more recent, where things hadn't gone as smoothly as she wished, the window closed.

"I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around"

As she thought of everything they'd been through, she opened her eyes.

"My faith in you was fading"

She suddenly saw a flash of green in the back, one she recognized.

"When I met you...on the outskirts of town..."

Steeling herself, she sang to him now, as Star positioned the spotlight on him as he walked toward her.

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come"

He stood next to her now, smiling at her.

"Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and-"

Beast Boy knelt.

"-pulled out a ring-" She dropped the mike when Beast Boy held out what he pulled from his pocket. He caught the mike, and sang with all his heart.

"Marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby just say..."

He held out the ring to her, and she slipped it onto he finger, saying into the mic, "...yes."

As the cheering broke out, he took her into his arms and they kissed. As the kiss gently broke, he held her close.

"Cause we were both young, when I first saw you..." he finished, holding his love tight.

In the back of the bar, Starfire and Robin exchanged a high five. 


End file.
